Talk:Polar Storm
Copied from the page Insertion By the time the Soviet commander arrived at Point Hope a small base had already been established. However the Allies had learnt of the Soviets' incoming attack and attempted to dislodge the Soviets by teleporting units to the island as well as launching aerial attacks. The commander constructed Tesla Coils near the ore fields to 'welcome' the chronoshifted forces and deployed some Flak Cannons against Allied Harriers and Rocketeers. Once the Soviets believed the island base to have a stable defense to hold on its own, the Commander then set his sights on planning an offensive. Control of the strait The Allied stronghold was located across the sea, so a naval assault was necessary to gain a foothold on the mainland. Somehow the remnants of the Allied navy were more concerned at defending the only beachhead to the Chronosphere rather than attack the Soviets at their island base. Also the beach was defended by an Allied garrison. Control of the strait was however definitely required to push on the attack so the Soviets wreaked havoc on the Allied navy by sending squids to sink the destroyers and the Aegis Cruisers and the Dreadnoughts bombarding the coastal defenses. As this was happening the Soviets prepared an amphibious assault force of V3 launchers and Apocalypse tanks with engineers and constructed both the Iron Curtain and the Nuclear Missile Silo to support the landing force. The Soviet navy took care of the Aliied naval yards while the landing forces took out the Allied defenses. Engineers captured Allied structures including their Construction Yard and War Factory, so the Soviets could employ the Allies' own weaponry against them. Consolidating the beach head The Soviet-captured Allied ConYard however came under direct fire of the Prism Towers on the cliffside. The Iron Curtain was activated over the besieged structure as the V3s took care of the Prism Towers. Now having a staging ground on the mainland, the Soviet Commander took some time to place basic defenses around their beachhead and placed the surviving troopers of Yuri's Psychic Corps on the frontlines. The Soviet commander also constructed Allied structures including the Battle Lab and the Spy Satellite to determine the Allied positions and the Chronosphere, and built up the joint Allied-Soviet arsenal. But with the loss of their beach garrison the Allies started teleporting IFVs, Grizzlies and Prism Tanks into Point Hope to dislodge the Soviet position on the coast. The Soviet landing force held their own against the Chronoed units while the Dreadnoughts pounded the Allied positions along the coastline. Lt. Zofia then contacted the commander, telling him that there was a tech airport north of the beach head containing 3 Kirov Airships. Capturing the airport will allow the commander to commandeer the Kirovs and deploy Soviet paratroopers. The Soviet commander sent his combined force of Apocalypse and Prism Tanks along the coastline and captured the airport as well as the three Kirovs. The Allies' last stand ﻿The situation for the Allies was now dire and prepared for the oncoming Soviet assault. The Spy Satellite revealed that the entrances were heavily fortified by Prism Towers, Pillboxes and Patriot Missile Batteries. Furthermore there was an barracks outpost and an airbase guarding the mouth of the main access to the Allied base. While the Soviet attack force took care of these small outposts, the Soviet commander sent a volley of V3 rockets and nukes against the grouped Allied power plants. Constant Soviet bombardement and the destruction of the power plants rendered the Allies' powerful Prism Towers offline, which allowed the Soviet prism tanks to destroy the defenses and the Apocalypse Tanks to steamroll into the Allied stronghold. Not even the teleported forces could halt the Soviet assault as the Apocalypse and Prism Tanks annihilated the last Allied base in the world. Chronosphere on target Finally the Soviets reached the Allies' last hope that was the Chronosphere, now protected by walls, pillboxes and offline defenses. Even though the Soviet tanks were keen of blasting their way through the barriers the Soviet commander decided to nuke the superweapon, as a gesture of the capitulation of the Allies. The Chronosphere did not fully close in time before the missile struck the mass teleportation device, destroying it in a single nuclear blast. Aftermath ﻿With the destruction of the Allies' last hope of freedom, they capitulated and Soviet world domination commenced, ending the war. However shortly after the victory the Soviet commander, now Premier, heard the inexplicable voice of Yuri in his head: Sorry guys, but we are a game wiki and as such we should provide walkthroughs and background information, not entire narrations of how a particular player finished the mission. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC)